A Halloween party in Phantomhive s Manor
by Ayal92
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween con un resultado inesperado.


Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Bueno, se que aún no es Halloween pero disfrútenlo ^.^

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor con resignación. Esa mañana su prometida había aparecido repentinamente con la idea de celebrar una fiesta de Halloween con disfraces y todo. El conde había protestado y dado todos los argumentos posibles en contra: era una fiesta americana, a Lizzie no le gustaban las temáticas oscuras y él no sabía cómo organizar ese tipo de eventos. Pero su prometida había heredado la terquedad de su madre y los ojos de cachorrito de su padre, por lo que la mansión ya estaba decorada y Ciel vestido con una túnica negra, una máscara de esqueleto y una guadaña en la mano.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, la cosa no estaba tan mal. Cualquier ocasión de poder hartarse a dulces era buena y la mansión cubierta de negro e iluminada por unas tenues velas se sentía acogedora. Aún así el toque de Lizzie podía notarse en "pequeños" detalles como los murciélagos rosas que cubrían las paredes, las calabazas con cintas rosas y los esqueletos ataviados con vestidos de volantes…rosas también.

—Maylene—oyó a Sebastian a su espalda—, trae la bandeja de dulces que he dejado en la cocina.

—V-Voy, señor Sebastian.

Casi en cámara lenta Ciel pudo ver a su sirvienta (vestida de bruja para la ocasión) darse la vuelta y derribar el contenido de una estantería con la escoba. En ese momento, Finny se adelantó para tratar de detener el estropicio, pero tropezó con una de las vendas de su disfraz de momia y en su intento por mantener el equilibrio tropezó con Bard, quien justo traía una bandeja con un pedazo de carbón de color y composición indefinida.

En apenas unos segundos los sirvientes estaban en el suelo, junto el contenido de la estantería (o lo que quedaba de ello) y el último experimento culinario de Bard había salido por la ventana. Antes de que Ciel pudiese ordenar a Sebastian limpiarlo todo la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Qué guapo estás! —gritó Lizzie dirigiéndose hacia él, apenas reparando en el pandemónium en que se había convertido su sala de estar. — ¿A que es lindo? —preguntó mostrándole su disfraz.

—B-Bueno, te queda bien—murmuró sin saber muy bien que decir. Aquel vestido de hada brillante y rosado con alas a juego le sentaba bien, pero no es lo que Ciel calificaría de lindo. Aunque a él nada le parecía lindo. — ¿Dónde has estado, por cierto?

—Estaba escogiendo un disfraz adecuado para el señor Snake. El pobre es tan tímido que ni siquiera quería venir. Pero yo creo que ha quedado muy guapo ¡Señor Snake, pase!

Ciel miró ansiosamente a la puerta, temeroso de lo que su prometida podría haberle hecho al más traumatizado de sus sirvientes, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba mal. Snake, encogido contra la pared y totalmente colorado, estaba vestido de vampiro y la verdad es que le quedaba bien. Incluso sus serpientes llevaban pequeñas capas alrededor de sus cuellos. Bueno, al menos ellas tenían los colmillos de fábrica.

—Yo creo que ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo, señorita Elizabeth—intervino Sebastian, quien ya había limpiado todo.

—Gracias—respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Pero, Sebastian, ¿por qué no estás disfrazado?

—Yo soy el mayordomo. No sería apropiado que…

—Tonterías—interrumpió Ciel, con una sonrisa escondida tras su máscara y sintiendo ganas de fastidiar a su mayordomo un poco—, o nos mojamos todos o no se moja nadie. Así que, Sebastian, ve a buscar un disfraz acorde a la ocasión y no vuelvas hasta que lo encuentres.

—Como ordene, joven amo—dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la estancia.

Satisfecho, Ciel se sentó en una butaca y tomó un dulce de la bandeja preguntándose que clase de disfraz elegiría Sebastian. No sabía lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de esa orden.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Sebastian llamó a la puerta.

—Joven amo, ya estoy listo.

Ciel arqueó una ceja sorprendido ¿Tan rápido? Bueno, era Sebastian después de todo.

—Adelante. —dijo mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta con curiosidad.

Cuando Sebastian entró, el alarido de horror se escuchó hasta más allá de la Mansión Phantomhive. Ciel vio como todos y cada uno caían inconscientes, sus caras torcidas en un rictus de horror. Él mismo no podía creer que Sebastian se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

Lo primero que hizo tras recuperarse del shock fue encararse con su mayordomo.

—Vamos a ver, Sebastian, ¿¡en qué estabas pensando!?

—Usted me pidió un disfraz acorde a la ocasión…—respondió el otro con una macabra sonrisa.

— ¡Pero esto es demasiado! —interrumpió Ciel. Se dio la vuelta y miró con preocupación los cuerpos desmayados. — ¿Seguro que están vivos?

—Todavía puedo sentir sus almas, o sea que sí.

—Pues llévalos inmediatamente a sus habitaciones. E invéntate una explicación para darles mañana.

—No hay nada que explicar—repuso el mayordomo, mientras se los llevaba. —. Solo es un disfraz de Halloween muy realista.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Ciel cogió un dulce de la bandeja y empezó a saborearlo tratando de calmarse. Jamás se habría imaginado que Sebastian mostraría su forma de demonio a su prometida y a los sirvientes. Al menos esperaba que se creyesen que había sido solo un disfraz de Halloween. O una alucinación colectiva.


End file.
